


Fireworks

by WindChimeGhost



Series: And Baby Makes Four [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 4th of July, AU, Alternate Universe, Daisy the snake, Disciplinary Spanking, Ficlet, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Holiday, Holidays, Independence Day - Freeform, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Mortal Loki, Non-Sexual Spanking, Parental Spanking, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Short One Shot, Short Story, Spanking, Summer, Thorsdaughter, mild spanking scene, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: Jane buys fireworks for the 4th of July. Loki can't wait to shoot them off.Special holiday short story that goes along with my 'And Baby Makes Four' fanfic.(Contains a brief, mild spanking scene. Don't like, don't read.)
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Series: And Baby Makes Four [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Comments are welcomed. But critique is not desired ~
> 
> Someone should keep an eye on Loki at all times, I swear.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a chapter that I wanted to work into my ‘And Baby Makes Four’ fanfic, but it felt so out of place and unimportant to the plot that I decided to scrap it. But I still wanted to do something with it because I liked the concept of Loki wreaking havoc on the neighborhood with fireworks. Then I thought, well, it could work as a short story that accompanies the larger story. So here it is. Consider it a little 4th of July gift.
> 
> **This fic takes place AFTER 'And Baby Makes Four'.**
> 
> And to any Floridians who might read this. I’m aware that most fireworks have been illegal in Florida for a long time, with the exception of ground ones. It wasn’t until I was halfway through writing this fic that I decided to do some quick research to see what they allow there so I can get it right in my story. (While writing, I sometimes forget laws can be different in other states.) And I discovered that just about everything is illegal. Ulp. (Wow! I did not know that before now. Sorry that y’all have been living that way for so long. It must be strange to go through June and July without constantly hearing pops and explosions.) First thing I thought was, “Oh no. I’m not gonna be able to write this fic??” But then I read that the law was changed just this year, making fireworks legal on three holidays. So yay! Anyway, this IS fiction to be read for fun, so I’m gonna just let the details slide. In a way, it makes it even better. They finally make fireworks legal, and Loki goes out and terrorizes the neighborhood. Haha! XD
> 
> And I WAS going to upload this fic on the 4th, but I decided to go ahead and post it early. I know everyone will probably be busy over the weekend and all. So, Happy 4th of July to all of my American readers! Hope you have a fun and safe weekend and rest of summer.
> 
> Loki and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2020 by me
> 
> (Please do not take, use, edit, or repost without permission. Linking my fanfics around the Internet or making copies/downloading them to Kindle/tablets for private use is perfectly okay. But copying and reposting or redistributing them without my permission is NOT okay.)

Loki put the finishing touches on the drawing he sketched of his pet ball python, Daisy. Smiling, he set aside his pencil and admired his new masterpiece. She was holding a tiny American flag in her mouth. Firework bursts decorated the background.

“What do you think?” he asked as he held up the picture for Daisy to see. The yellow snake flicked her tongue while her shiny black eyes stared at the paper, presumably studying it. She flicked her tongue as if to give her approval.

Loki turned the picture around and looked at it again. He really didn’t see himself being patriotic by any means, especially since, technically, he didn’t belong on earth. He wasn’t even a legal citizen of the United States. But it was the week before July the 4th, and he could hardly wait for the big day. While he was still fairly new to Midgard’s customs and holidays, he discovered last year that the 4th of July was easily one of his favorite holidays. Especially the part about the fireworks! Fireworks weren’t common on Asgard. But he’d seen them on occasion throughout his lifetime, mostly on secret trips to other realms. So, naturally, he was more than excited to finally get a better look at them after Thor and Jane married and moved to Florida, and he learned of the 4th. But, sadly, he was disappointed to also learn most were illegal in the state of Florida. Just his luck. Their neighbors shot a lot of pretty ones the previous summer, most of them being the fountain ones. Naturally, a few people shot off some that were illegal, which he appreciated and admired. He also enjoyed watching the firework shows on TV. While the past year had had its challenges for all of them, he admitted the 4th of July had been one of the major highlights. Any holiday that’s celebrated with explosives was okay in his books. He was looking forward to it again this year, especially knowing the firework law in Florida finally changed. Maybe now the neighbors would shoot some of the good ones that explode!

He just wished Jane would buy fireworks…

Sighing, Loki set aside his sketchbook and picked up Daisy from his desk. The little python had curled herself into a ball around his computer mouse. Smiling, he draped her around his shoulders and went downstairs.

“Hey, Loki,” Thor greeted from the couch when Loki entered the living room. “What are you up to?”

“What makes you think I’m up to something?”

Thor shrugged. “Are you not the God of Mischief?”

Loki made a face at him.

“AHHH! EEPEE!” Torunn screeched in Loki’s direction. She made a grabby gesture with her hand. Ever since she was born, Thor’s daughter had an obsession with long hair, especially Loki’s.

“No,” said Loki flatly. “You can’t have my hair.” Even though the baby was standing, propped up against the back of the couch beside her father, Loki still walked as far away from her as he possibly could as if he expected her to suddenly spring off the sofa and tackle him. And he wouldn’t put it past her to do just that, especially knowing that her powers were already surfacing. Memories of her hovering in the air, running at superhuman speed, and striking him with bolts of lightning were still fresh in his mind.

Ignoring the little girl, Loki walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, downing half of it with one long gulp. Jane made sure to keep an ample supply of cold water on hand for him. He would never get used to Florida’s extreme hot weather. Even though he was now mortal, he was still prone to dehydrate easily, as he quickly discovered upon moving to this wretched state. He blamed S.H.I.E.L.D. for that since they were the ones who located them here because of the work Jane was doing for them. Why couldn’t they have stationed them somewhere else…like Alaska?

Loki slammed the cap down on the bottle and adjusted Daisy around his neck.

“I’m home!” Jane announced from the living room, slamming the front door closed. “Wow! It’s hot out there today.”

No kidding, Loki thought. It’s hot _every_ day.

Thor looked away from the TV long enough to give his wife a loving smile. “Hi, Jane!”

At hearing her mother, Torunn pushed herself up on her squatty legs and leaned against the couch arm. She squealed in glee and reached out a hand toward Jane.

“Hey, hun!” Jane kissed Thor. She smiled brightly at Torunn, kissing her on the head. “Hey, sweetheart! Mommy’s home! And I will be right back.” She walked quickly to the kitchen to deposit her load of groceries on the table. “Hello, Loki! I’m glad you’re here. I have something to show you and Thor.”

Loki lifted an eyebrow.

Jane pulled out a small bag from one of the grocery sacks and shook it, grinning at him. “Come on. You’re gonna love this.”

Loki was now curious as to what Jane was so excited about. Bottle of water in hand, he followed her to the living room. He stood near the kitchen doorway and watched as Jane leaned over to pick up Torunn, who was now beginning to cry.

“Everything go okay?” she asked Thor.

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t it?”

“I dunno. Ever since Torunn’s powers came out, she’s been quite the challenge. You saw how many problems Darcy had babysitting her and the horrible time she gave Loki.”

Thor waved her off. “She’s been an angel ever since you left. Obviously, I have better babysitting skills than Loki and Darcy.”

Jane laughed, and Loki rolled his eyes at that remark.

“Ba!” said Torunn. “Ba, ba, ba!” She put her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them while she attempted grabbing the paper bag in Jane’s hand. Jane kept it out of her reach.

“No, that’s not for you,” she said when Torunn, again, reached for the bag. She leaned over and put a kiss on the girl’s cheek.

“What do you have there?” Thor asked, nodding toward the bag.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jane put Torunn down on her play mat. “Since it’s almost the 4th of July, I got us a little something to help celebrate the occasion.”

She opened the bag and held it out to the two gods. Thor remained seated on the couch and strained to peek inside.

Loki, however, walked closer and grabbed the side of the bag and took a better look.

“Fireworks...” he breathed out. His eyes widened with childlike excitement, and he turned his gaze to Jane then back to the bag. “You got fireworks?”

Jane nodded, still grinning. “Uh-huh! I thought we could splurge this year and buy our own, especially now that they’re legal here.”

“That was very thoughtful,” said Thor. “They are very beautiful...and loud. I like.” He gave a nod of approval.

Loki’s smile turned into a full grin. He couldn’t believe Jane bought fireworks. This was going to be the best 4th of July yet! Not only would he be able to watch fireworks, but he would also get to experience shooting them off too.

Jane reached into the bag and pulled out a thick, cylindrical fountain and held it aloft. “Loki, these are for the fourth. You are not to shoot them off ahead of time. Do I make myself clear?”

It took Loki’s mind a few seconds to register what she said. He pulled his eyes away from the firework in her hand and looked at her, giving a quick nod.

Jane knew Loki well enough by now to know what she just said went in one ear and out the other without catching on anything in the middle.

“Loki, what did I just say?”

He looked at her. “What?”

“I want you to repeat back to me what I just said.”

“These are for the fourth.”

“What else?”

Loki’s mouth worked. His eyes moved back to the firework. “I’m not to shoot them off before then.”

“Good.” She put the firework back in the bag and crumpled it closed. “I’ll show you how to shoot them next week.”

Loki continued eyeing the bag as Jane carried it to the kitchen, Torunn following close behind, where she stayed to put away the groceries.

It was disappointing that he would have to wait until the fourth, but it was exciting just the same that he would be able to shoot off fireworks! He really couldn’t wait now. Next week felt so far away.

“Mah!” Torunn squeaked, toddling out of the kitchen. Loki looked down to see the little girl patting at his leg and grabbing for his shorts, obviously wanting something. He wasn’t sure if she wanted his hair or Daisy. She held a red popsicle in one hand, gumming it while juice dribbled down her chin. Loki cringed and took a step away from her.

“I don’t know what’s going on inside your head, brother, but I hope you remember what Jane told you,” said Thor.

Loki turned to look at his brother. Thor gave him a warning glare.

“Next week is so far away,” Loki whined.

“It will come soon enough.”

“But…”

Thor shot him with another warning stare, one of his eyebrows rising. “I’m sure Jane has her reasons for waiting. After all, it is a Midgard holiday. We are to respect the mortal customs as we would our own. You can wait.”

Loki sighed and walked upstairs to his room, grateful to leave Torunn, popsicle and all, at the bottom of the stairs. He plopped down in his desk chair and put Daisy on top of the desk in front of him.

“It’s not fair, Daisy. There are fireworks in the house, and I can’t shoot them off until next week—the fourth to be precise.”

The little python flicked her tongue and slithered over his arm.

Loki smiled. He picked her up and kissed her nose gently. “But it should be fun.”

The following week came, slowly but surely. Three days before the fourth, Loki lay on his bed, book in hand. Occasionally, he looked over his book and toward the window. Sounds of noisemakers popping all over the neighborhood could be heard loudly outside. It sounded like people were already beginning to celebrate. And it wasn’t the fourth yet.

Loki roughly turned a page of his book and tried to concentrate on what he was reading, but a shrill squeal went off right outside. Sighing, he threw his book aside and walked to the window and peered out across the backyard. Some teenage boys were setting off fireworks on the street behind their house. Loki watched the silver and gold spray of a fountain rise high in the air before fizzling out into orange sparks. A younger kid waved around a sparkler.

He frowned. Everyone else was shooting off fireworks early. Why couldn’t he?

Or could he?

Loki glanced out the window again. Then he turned and quickly threw on some old clothes and slipped on his shoes. Carefully, he crept out of his room. He walked a few feet down the hall and peeked into the nursery next door. From the pink light of the nightlight, he could see Torunn asleep in her crib. But Jane wasn’t there. He quietly walked downstairs and stopped at the bottom step. He leaned over the railing. The living room was dark except for the light of the TV. Thor and Jane were snuggled up on the couch, their eyes glued on whatever movie they were watching. At least he thought they were watching it. Jane might have been asleep. He couldn’t tell.

How was he going to get past them?

Loki tiptoed across the living room, keeping to the shadowed parts as much as he could until he made it to the other side. He kept his eyes trained on Jane and Thor the whole time, but neither of them moved or acknowledged he was there. Good, he thought. This was going to be easier than he expected.

Silently, Loki slipped down the hallway that led to the laundry room. He flipped on the overhead light once he made it to the doorway and looked around. Unless Jane moved them… Ah! There they were. The bag of fireworks still set on the windowsill, nestled between a watering can and a piece of barbed wire. Loki hesitated, eyeing the brown paper sack. Should he? He weighed the thought for a total of two minutes, then he strode the short length across the room and gathered the bag into his arm.

Loki tiptoed to the kitchen, where he retrieved a lighter from the cabinet by the sink. Stealing a glance over his shoulder to make sure Jane and Thor were still watching their movie, he unlocked the backdoor and slipped out into the yard, trying his best to keep the noisy screen door from announcing his exit.

He made it!

Grinning, Loki ran around the house to the backyard and stopped. He couldn’t do this on the patio. It would be right outside the living room where Jane and Thor were. They could easily see him through the sliding glass doors.

He ran around to the opposite side, unlatching the gate that led to the driveway. Another squeal sounded in the distance, echoing over the whole neighborhood. The faint smell of gunpowder filled the humid air.

Loki opened the bag and rummaged around inside until he found a punk stick. He pulled out a fountain and set it on the ground. He lit the stick and watched it begin to smolder.

Setting the bag aside, he lit the fountain with the stick and stepped away. It took it a few seconds, and then it sprang to life. Loki smiled and backed away a little more, his heart racing with excitement. The fountain’s spray of colorful sparks rose higher, turning silver, gold, red, and blue before it fizzled out.

Loki reached into the bag and pulled out a package of sparklers. Not satisfied, he put them back and fished out a spinner and another fountain. After lighting both, he stepped away and enjoyed the beautiful show of green, blue, and gold sparks.

He rummaged around in the sack again, disappointed that Jane didn’t buy any fireworks that shot into the air and exploded. The fountains and spinners were pretty, but he was hoping for something a little more powerful.

He pulled out another fountain and lit it. This one shot short, crackling bursts of colorful sparks into the air.

Loki wasn’t sure what happened. Everything was going fine up until a certain point. There was a deafening explosion like a gunshot, and the next thing he saw was a shower of colored sparking balls coming toward him. He fell back and scrambled out of the way, putting the car between him and the fireworks.

It was only a fountain. So…how?

He ducked when a green ball whizzed over the car. Then he peeked out to see if it was over. But, to his horror, he saw the one thing he didn’t want to see.

“Oh no! The sack!” he squeaked.

It was too late. One of the balls landed on the sack of fireworks. While the fountain had already extinguished itself, the bag began to burn. Loki rushed over with intentions of stomping it out. Before he could make it there, however, the bag exploded in a burst of colorful hot sparks. Loki yelped and dived for cover behind the car again. There was a loud pop, and a shrill squeal followed. A fountain went off, sending sprays of blinding silver sparkles into the air. A phoom sounded and something shot out and went across the street into the neighbor’s yard. Another phoom and an identical projectile flew farther down the street, a car alarm going off shortly after. Yet another phoom and another rocket flew toward the house, bounced off the side, and landed in the grass.

When was it going to end?

Popopopopopopopopopopopop!

Loki huddled on the ground behind the car and covered his ears as he waited for the fireworks to burn themselves out. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this to Jane and Thor…

“Yipe!” Loki cried out. He stood up and stomped out a small fire that was starting to burn in the grass mere inches from him. He moved to stomp out another one not too far from the first. He turned around just in time to see another projectile whizzing toward him. He sidestepped out of the way. His heart thumped against his ribcage as he spun around to make sure nothing else was going to come at him. Quickly, he returned to his place behind the car.

The barrage lasted for only about five minutes, but to the trickster, it felt much longer.

When everything fell silent, Loki stood up, cautiously peeking over the car hood. He stood up a little more. Where the sack used to be was a black, smoking lump. A few orange embers glowed in the center.

Loki could only stare, his mouth hanging open in obvious shock. Then he smirked. Despite a few drawbacks, that was actually fun, he thought. He barely acknowledged the front door being pulled open as he continued to stare at the smoldering bag. Only when Jane shouted his name did he turn to see that his problem was growing worse.

“Loki, what have you done now?” Thor growled.

Loki was about to say something when another loud pop came from the sack, sending a spray of green sparkles around the area. Loki ducked. Jane shrieked and fell back while Thor stood in front of her, shielding his face with his arm. He moved quickly to stomp out a fire that was starting in the grass near the house, where one of the rockets landed.

Another random explosion of gold sparkles shot out, sending everyone running for cover again.

“LOKI!” Thor shouted, coughing on the smoke.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Loki shouted back. “One of them exploded and set the bag on fire!”

“Is it done?”  
“How should I know!?”

Thor ran over behind the car to stand at Loki’s side. Despite himself, Loki flinched and sidestepped away from his brother. Realizing he was still gripping the punk stick, he dropped it and put it out with his foot.

The car alarm down the street still wailed its shrill cry.

“You are in serious trouble, I hope you know that, brother,” Thor seethed through his teeth.

Loki swallowed, choosing to turn his eyes toward the charred bag rather than look his brother in the face.

“Loki! You took the fireworks when I specifically told you not to?” Jane said as she approached the two men. She kept her eyes on the burned bag, hesitant to come too close for fear of it exploding again.

Loki glanced her way, a knot forming in his stomach. For once, he didn’t know what to say. His first instinct was to lie, but even he knew it would be too obvious. What kind of lie could he come up with that would get him out of this? There was too much evidence around him. What could he say? That he heard explosions going off in their driveway and came out to investigate? Besides, Thor already saw him holding the punk stick. Even if he could come up with a convincing lie, it was too late to use it.

“I…I…” He swallowed. He started again, slowly, “I saw some kids shooting off fireworks and thought it would be okay to shoot a few early ones.”

Thor and Jane exchanged looks. It was clear they were holding back what they wanted to say.

“Go in the house and take a shower,” said Jane at last. “When you get done, we’re going to have a talk.”

Loki looked down, avoiding her gaze. Then he sprinted the short distance, not bothering to look at either Jane or Thor.

Thor reached out and applied a swift, firm swat to Loki’s retreating backside, causing him to yelp. He grabbed his butt and turned to see his brother’s glaring face. They silently locked eyes for a few seconds before Loki turned to go into the house.

Jane and Thor immediately went to work cleaning up Loki’s mess. Jane pulled the garden hose around the side of the house to dowse the smoldering bag and also to wet the grass, making sure no fires were going to start up again. Thor walked down the street to see about the neighbor’s car. When he returned, Jane was rolling up the hose and taking it to the backyard.

“So, who’s going to do it?” Jane asked when she returned. She eyed her husband, waiting for an answer. Thor already knew what she was referring to. He stared down at the remains of the paper bag as he mulled over the question.

He remained silent a few more minutes, stroking his beard. Finally, he said, “I think it should be you. After all, he disobeyed your order to leave the fireworks alone. It should be your duty to correct him on it.”

“Are you okay with me doing it?”

Thor held up his hands. “It’s fine with me if you feel comfortable doing it. Be warned that he squirms and kicks a lot.”

The faintest hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Jane’s mouth, but she suppressed it. While the image in her mind was amusing, it still didn’t feel right to laugh at such a serious situation. Truth be told, she was hoping Thor would volunteer to do the honors. A part of her felt awkward at the thought of spanking her brother-in-law. She shifted on her feet, which didn’t go unnoticed by Thor. His brow furrowed.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She cleared her throat.

“I can do it if you want.”

“No. No, that’s fine. You’re right. This is something between him and me. I’ll do it.”

Thor studied her, finally nodding and patting her shoulder. “Just remember that, even though mortal, he still has his silver tongue. He will most likely try to wheedle his way out.”

Jane nodded that she understood.

After showering, Loki sat on his bed and waited, listening. Aside from the hum of the fan, all was quiet. No more car alarm. No more fireworks. Just silence as the neighborhood moved into sleeping hours.

He glanced at his clock. Eleven forty-six.

Loki swallowed.

Knowing you’re in trouble and punishment is coming is almost as bad as the punishment itself. He looked down at his lap, realizing he was only wearing his boxers, which offered little to no protection from what he knew was coming in the next few minutes. Thor usually bared him, anyway, so it’s not like it mattered.

There was a click at the door. Loki’s heart pounded as he watched the doorknob turn and the door open. Jane calmly entered and closed it behind her.

Loki’s mouth dropped open. “Y-y-you…?”

Jane nodded. “Yes, Loki. It’s going to be me this time.”

Loki scooted over to the foot of the bed.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jane continued.

“Mind?? You’re about to spank my butt. Of course I mind!” He frowned. Was she serious?

Jane rolled her eyes. “I meant about your sister-in-law doing it.”

Loki’s cheeks flushed. “I don’t exactly appreciate the thought of it.” He forced a weak smirk. “I’m really sorry for what I did. I was wrong in taking the fireworks and shooting them off early. I wasn’t thinking.”

Jane stood there and studied Loki. He looked so innocent, and, for the briefest second, she almost gave in. She didn’t want to spank him. In fact, she was nervous about the whole thing. Then Thor’s warning to her about his silver tongue came back to her, and she knew he was trying to finagle his way out of the punishment. Slowly, she sat down on the bed, all the while keeping her eyes on the trickster.

Loki smiled sweetly. “Can we just forgive and forget?”

Jane reached out and patted the bed beside her. “Come here, Loki.”

Loki tilted his head, his eyes flitting between her and the bed and back. “What?”

“I want you to come closer and lay on your stomach, right here.”

Loki’s brow furrowed and a chill crept down his spine. He licked his lips and slowly moved to do as she requested.

“Y-y-you’re going to spank me anyway?”

Jane nodded while she positioned him, pulling him into her hip. She decided against pulling down his underwear out of respect for his modesty. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to go through with doing it while looking at his bared rear.

“What you’ve done doesn’t need to go unpunished, Loki. You deliberately disobeyed me, and you put yourself and others in danger. I can’t let that slip by without tending to it in this way.”

Loki uttered a whimper. He laid his head down on the bed.

Jane continued, “You’re mortal now. You could have gotten seriously hurt with those fireworks.”

“I knew what I was doing!” he blurted out. “I’m not ignorant.”

“I’m not insulting your intelligence, Loki!” Jane raised her voice before bringing it back down to a normal level. “No, you aren’t ignorant. I never said you are. You’re a bright, intelligent person. However, the situation I saw briefly did not look like it was under control. You could have burned down something, like our house. Or you could have burned yourself. Being ignorant or not ignorant has nothing to do with it.”

“That part was an accident!” Loki interjected. “I don’t know what happened. It just blew up!”

“My point exactly!” Jane countered. “Fireworks are something that can easily get out of control for anyone, especially if you’re not used to handling them. That’s why I specifically told you not to touch them, so no one would get hurt and nothing would get damaged. I wanted to be there with you so I could show you the proper and safe way of handling them. Because you’re new to them. There’s no shame in someone teaching you the proper way of doing something. That and those fireworks were also for all of us to enjoy on the fourth. You used them up early out of selfishness.”

Loki picked at the bedsheets while he listened.

“So, do you understand why you’re getting this spanking?”

Loki nodded. He hid his face in his arms.

“Tell me. I want to hear it in your own words so I know you understand.” Jane raised her hand, waiting.

Silence. Then Loki spoke softly, his voice muffled, “I-I disobeyed you and took the fireworks.”

Jane brought her hand down with a loud smack. Loki winced and jerked in her hold. He threw his legs up to shield his bottom by reflex. Shaking her head, Jane moved to throw one of her legs over his to pin them down.

“Please, don’t…” Loki whined pitifully. He looked behind him then up at Jane, his eyes already filling up with tears.

Jane bit her lip and steeled herself for the task at hand. She made quick work of the spanking, just wanting it to be over so they could move on. She still felt awkward as she continued bringing her hand down in a steady motion, laying slap after slap on the wriggling butt in front of her. Loki screamed out and cried, but Jane forced herself to ignore it, picking up the pace of the spanking.

The whole process felt like it lasted way too long for Jane’s liking when in reality it was only a few minutes. Needless to say, she was more than relieved when it was finally over.

“There, it’s over. You’re forgiven,” she said softly, grabbing hold of Loki’s arm and tugging him to his feet. He sniffled and blubbered as he followed her. She gently guided him to one of the corners of the room. “Now, I want you to stand here for twenty minutes and think hard about what you did tonight.”

Loki uttered a loud sniff and turned his face to the corner.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed out.

Jane ran her hand down his back, turned, and left the room.

Later that night, Loki walked softly down the stairs and entered the kitchen, stopping in the doorway when he saw Jane was seated at the table. She was dressed in her house robe, and her hands were cupped around a mug of steaming tea.

“You can come in and join me if you want,” Jane said without looking up.

Loki swallowed, his hands busy rubbing his backside. He took a few steps forward and stopped behind the nearest chair.

She motioned at the chair.

“I…I’d rather stand if you don’t mind,” said Loki softly.

She nodded.

“I-I’m sorry, Jane.”

Finally, Jane turned to look at him. Loki lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that were starting to spill from his eyes.

“I forgive you, Loki. You know that. I told you after the spanking that you’re forgiven”

“I know, but…but I just wanted to say it again.”

Smiling, Jane stretched out an arm toward him. He hesitated then walked forward and allowed Jane to wrap him in a hug. She skritched the small of his back, mindful that the area below that point was sensitive.

“You want some tea?” 

Loki nodded.

Jane got up to get another mug, filled it with hot water from the kettle on the stove, and put it in front of the trickster, along with a teabag and spoon.

“Thank you,” said Loki.

“We can go out and get more fireworks tomorrow.” Jane returned to her seat.

Loki turned a surprised face to her.

Jane held up a finger. “I’m not doing it to reward your atrocious behavior.” She pointed at his backside. “Your butt already received payment for that.”

Loki shifted on his feet, his cheeks turning red.

“I shouldn’t buy more, but I will this one time. Just to help put everything behind us so we can move forward, start over, and have fun like we planned. But don’t expect me to patch up the mistakes brought about by your disobedience all the time. The next time you do something like this, you’ll have to live with the consequences. And I do mean _all_ of the consequences, including no fireworks. Do you understand?”

Loki remained silent, gently stirring the teabag around in his mug.

“ _Do_ you understand?” she repeated.

“Yes,” he breathed out barely above a whisper.

“Good.” Jane took a sip of her tea.

Loki turned a look to her as he subtly rubbed his bottom. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it. As he stared at Jane, a small smile appeared on his lips.

“Thank you,” he said.

Jane smiled as she took another sip of her tea.

-The End


End file.
